Buildings
HQ (Headquarters) Facility used to manage your troops and battle items. Level of Combat Center determines maximum level troops can be upgraded to. There are 3 tabs available in CC: Adjustment (Unit Management), Formation and Troop Manual. In Adjustment tab you can upgrade and set up your troops with equipment and generals. Auto Equip button will place best available equipment and general for selected troop. At level 40, Improve and Disguise buttons will be unlocked, allowing you to make additional modifications to the troops. Switch button shows more stats of selected unit. Formation tab allows you to choose troops and battle items you want to use. MR consumption of current formation is shown here. Troop Manual tab shows units you have collected already, along with according bonuses. Bonus button will show total bonus gained from collection. Arsenal Arsenal is a place where you can create (fuse) equipment and upgrade fragments/trophies. Its level determines maximum level of your equipment. Also, with higher level of Arsenal, you can fuse better equipment and upgrade fragments to higher grade. There are 4 tabs within Arsenal: Weapon Upgrade, Equip Fusion, Frag Upgrade and Set Fusion. Weapon Upgrade ''tab displays all equipment allowing you to upgrade it. Items in use are marked with ticks. This tab can be also opened via ''Enhance icon in bottom-right panel. In Equip Fusion tab you can create items from fragments. The higher level Arsenal is, the better items you can fuse. Equip Lv Req. parameter doesnt apply for arsenal level, as it takes place in shop (building has to be about 5 levels higher than this parameter). Each item can be fused paying a price with gold or silver, but the latter isn't guaranteed and its success rate is shown below required fragments. Like in the Shop, items for ATK, STA, DEF and CRIT slots fused this way are troop-specific, but items for GNRC1 and GNRC2 slots are universal. This tab can be opened via Fuse ''icon in bottom-right panel also. ''Frag Upgrade ''tab allows you to convert lower grade fragments and trophies to higher grade ones. Such exchange requires silver. Arsenal level determines maximum grade of items that can be exchanged. For example, trophies C to B conversion is available at level 45. This tab can be opened via ''Fuse ''icon. ''Set Fusion ''tab is most complicated of above. Here u can create equipment grouped as sets, giving additional bonuses when used simultaneously. Like in normal fuse, the higher arsenal level, the better sets can be created. For fusing sets, one ''Blueprint (obtained via proper Instance Battle,'' rarely from quest) and trophies of certain grade are required. Some sets can be fused using silver, other ones gold, yet creating items for both has a success rate, showed left of ''Fuse button. You can adjust this rate using Tech Manuals and Safety Stones. All set parts are troop-specific, including GNRC1 and GNRC2. This tab can be opened via Fuse ''icon in bottom-right panel also. Gen Center Gen Center is a building where u can manage generals. Its level limits maximum level your generals can be upgraded. It's divided into four sections: ''General Manual, General Arrangement, General Exchange and General Integration. General Manual is similar to Troop Manual in Combat Center. Here u can check what generals you have collected. Gray avatars means general wasn't obtained, color ones means at least one grade general of his name is in. Newest additions are blinking. Bonus button shows summarised buff that your collection is providing to your troops. In General Arrangement tab, generals can be upgraded or sold. Only unused generals are shown here. This tab can be opened via Enchance icon also. General Exchange is a place where u can hire new general for General Points (GP). This currency is obtained via refreshing conscriptions, 1GP per refresh, and 1GP per 1 gold - or material equivalent - spent (eg. using one Conscription II, item or gold refresh, will give 50 General Points). Members of 3rd level can also purchase generals for gold here. Exchange button in Shop's General section leads here. General Integration window allows you to fuse five star generals of the same grade into better one. Each upgrade requires 3 generals: one for enhancing and two as "fodder". All of them has to be the same grade and "fodder" generals has to be unused, they will be consumed during process. Level of enhanced general will remain the same as base one. After arranging all generals in proper slots, Fuse button will launch integration. Substitute Generals are cheap replacement for "fodder". Tech Center Tech Center is a building used for upgrading and managing skills. Maximum available strategy points (SP) depends on its level. Also, upgrading skills to next levels is unlocked after reaching certain level of Tech Center. Shop Tax Office Bank Cottage MR Factory MR Storehouse MR Production Training Battle buildings City Siege, Arena, Instance, Alliance War, Watch Tower and Colosseum are places where you can enter a corresponding battles. Most of them are opened during tutorial. Instance at level 10, City Siege at 15, Arena at 20 and Watch Tower at level 30. Alliance War is available when you join an alliance (ALC), and Colosseum opening time depends on server.